la apuesta
by zack engel
Summary: es el asado anual del precinto. todos asisten incluso Castle, pero ocurrira algo en medio de los juegos que provocara ciertas acciones entre Rick y Kate. mientras tanto, sus mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo estan apostando que fue lo que paso. post 4x10
1. Chapter 1

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con otro fic, uno super cortito de dos pag, pero hecho con amor igual... yui estoy pagando mi apuesta y si, irónicamente así se titula.**_

 _ **obviamente la serie no me pertenece ni los personajes.**_

 _ **como acotación esto pasa luego del capitulo del tigre, el 4x10 si no me equivoco. sin mas, los dejo leer.**_

* * *

 _ **La apuesta**_

Durante todo el año, el piso de homicidios se esmeraba por resolver casos sin importar la fecha. Podría ser navidad o año nuevo y ellos estarían trabajando igual. El servicio que hacían a la comunidad era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, pero había una fecha que ninguno de los detectives de homicidios se saltaba. Ese era el asado anual para conmemorar otro año de un excelente servicio.

Rick había logrado disfrutar uno – específicamente fue en su segundo año. El primer año no fue invitado por ser muy nuevo y el tercero había faltado por obvias razones, pero este no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Él hizo una promesa con su detective favorita y quería cumplirla, quizás no estarían solos como en los casos, pero sería igualmente satisfactorio. Con ese pensamiento salió de su hogar confiando en que nada malo podía llegar a pasar.

Conduciendo su Mercedes Benz con estilo y glamour, Rick pensó en las palabras que le diría a Kate en cuanto le viera. Quizás romper el hielo con esposas sería lo mejor, aunque ahora que estaban en una transición para ser pareja, porque obviamente serian una, lo mejor sería irse con cuidado. Lo menos que quería era asustar a Beckett y ganarse una sanción por utilizar recursos indebidos con ella. Hoy más que nunca debía actuar con inteligencia.

Al llegar al parque, buscó con la mirada a los chicos y fue pasando de cada policía no sin antes saludarlos.

Encontrando a Ryan al lado de la parrilla con una cerveza, no dudo en acercarse y saludar para no sentirse fuera de lugar. Si, Rick ya creía que era parte de la familia de los policías, pero, como siempre se lo recordaba Gates, no era uno así que sus mejores relaciones se daban con el equipo de Kate y la forense. El resto solo eran conocidos simpáticos con los cuales podía pasar el rato de vez en cuando, pero nada más.

Aceptando la cerveza por parte del rubio, se puso a conversar sobre banalidades mientras revisaban la carne. Al parecer todavía no llegaba Beckett, así que solo le quedo esperar pacientemente mientras evitaba aceptar cualquier comida. Patético o no, quería aprovechar cada momento para estar con ella y comer juntos mientras los demás hacían sus cosas. Era una muy buena excusa.

El momento en que Espo apareció con dos packs de cervezas, a Rick no le quedó más que saludarle y comenzar a bromear con ellos mientras la carne iba desapareciendo.

Soltando un suspiro, miró la hora con apremio y luego la carne. Tenía hambre, además todo el mundo sabía que beber sin comer nada era una soberana estupidez, aun así se negaba a probar un bocado si es que esa detective no aparecía. No iba a dejar que arruinara su plan maestro ¡Había dejado de jugar overwatch por ella! y eso que iba en una buena racha. Ella tenía que aparecer, sino, se encargaría de que le pesara en su conciencia por el resto de sus días hasta que Rick pudiera recuperar su buena suerte en el juego.

-hermano, lo más seguro es que se tarden, Beckett estaba ayudando en unas cosas a Lanie, come algo

-si, además… debes disfrutar un poco, no somos ella, pero también somos tus amigos

Ante el comentario de Espo y Ryan, sumado a sus burlas, no pudo más que sentir vergüenza por su propia actitud ¿Qué le pasaba? Si actuaba como un desesperado estaba seguro que Kate se alejaría, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Ambos habían tenido todo tipo de aventuras, incluso le dijo que la amaba cuando ella se desmayó, por lo que no actuar como desesperado era imposible. Por otro lado, tenía claro que todo el piso, no, todo el precinto, era consciente de sus sentimientos hacía Kate " _de hecho la única que no lo sabe es ella… apuesto que hasta los presos esporádicos lo saben"._

Negando con la cabeza, decidió no esperarla más y comenzar a comer. Los chicos tenían razón, su razón de ir al precinto era Kate, pero Javier y Kevin también eran sus amigos, de hecho eran uno de los pocos amigos con los que podía contar. Hacerles la desconocida en estos momentos era algo estúpido, además siempre podía encontrar algún momento para compartir con Kate más tiempo.

Cuando estaban a punto de iniciar los juegos de siempre, Castle ya había perdido toda esperanza de verla, incluso de poder participar en las actividades. Pero como dicen, cuando menos lo esperas te llega. Así fue con Kate.

Ella iba llegando con Lanie lo más relajada de la vida. Se notaba que venían en actitud de sport – jugar era algo claro para Kate – pero aun así no dudaron en arreglarse de tal manera que tanto Javier como el mismo Castle se quedaron pegados viéndolas. Esas eran sus chicas, bien ellas lo supieran o no, eran sus chicas y estaban orgullosos de poder verlas. Ahora solo faltaba poder estar en noviazgo con ellas solamente.

-hola ¿Nos perdimos de mucho? – Ignorando la mirada babosa de Rick sobre ella, Kate saludó a sus amigos para finalizar dándole una sonrisa a su compañero escritor

-no mucho, casi no queda carne, pero les guardamos – Con galantería, Espo le dio a las mujeres dos platos con comida – será mejor que coman rápido, ya van a empezar los juegos

-y supongo que ustedes participaran juntos ¿No? – Enarcando una ceja, Lanie apuntó a Ryan y Esposito – no ganaran

-claro que ganaremos, tal como el concurso de talento, nos mantendremos invictos – Chocando las palmas miraron con confianza a los tres – nadie nos ganara

-o eso creen ustedes – Terminando de comer lo poco y nada que probó de la carne, Kate palmeó el brazo de Castle completamente segura – esta vez nosotros les ganaremos

-¿Ustedes? Pero si pasan peleando ¿Cómo se les ocurre participar juntos

-Espo, luego de un tigre intentando matarte mientras estas esposado, todo es más fácil – Confiado nuevamente por la aseveración de ella. Chocó la palma con Kate como si fueran el mejor equipo del mundo – ganaremos, después de todo somos mejores compañeros que ustedes

-¿Así? Eso quiero verlo

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, los dos grupos se fueron hasta las "inscripciones" para que les esposaran las manos y los pusieran en la lista. Todo el precinto sabía que ellos no se tomaban nada a la ligera, de hecho eran los más competitivos a la hora de hacer apuestas, así que los detectives ajenos al grupo andaban sonrientes. Ya querían ver que harían esta vez el equipo de Beckett para divertirlos.

Los ánimos de Castle habían vuelto a subir de una manera sorprendente, por lo mismo no dudo en dejarse esposar mientras le sonreía a Kate. Ellos ganarían esta competencia hasta con los ojos vendados.

Ya en posición, Kate le prohibió hacer el tonto, no estaba dispuesta a perder por una actitud infantil de Rick. Jugar contra Espo y Ryan era cosa seria, así que no podían fracasar por nada del mundo. A él no tenían que repetírselo ni dos veces. Castle haría de todo por ganar, además tenían una ventaja y esa era que Beckett andaba con zapatillas. Si nadie le ganaba con tacos de diez centímetros, entonces absolutamente nadie era mejor que ella con zapatillas.

Escuchando el disparo para comenzar, ambos corrieron hasta la primera prueba con todas sus fuerzas. Los primeros en llegar fueron sus compañeros de equipo, pero en solucionarlo fue el equipo de Castle-Kate el que se llevó la victoria. Para las adivinanzas no había mejor que un escritor orgulloso de su trabajo.

Yendo hasta el segundo punto, ambos se vieron frente a un juego de ajedrez ya avanzado. Se suponía que debían resolverlo en cinco pasos más para adquirir la siguiente pista. Sin perder el tiempo, se pusieron en ello encontrando la pista luego de cinco minutos, pero pudieron contra ello. Lo extraño era que sus compañeros aún no aparecían. Todos los otros grupos habían llegado a ese punto, pero ellos ni daban señales de vida.

Ignorándolos, Castle y Beckett se pusieron a resolver todas las pistas hasta que la última llegó a sus manos. Iban en cabeza y no podían más que pensar en cómo humillar a esos dos detectives para su propia satisfacción.

 _Si te quieres liberar_

 _En tu casa me debes buscar_

 _Oculta en la habitación más pequeña_

 _En un estante me debes encontrar_

 _No te demores mucho tiempo_

 _Por qué el aseo debemos terminar_

 _Antes de que el ocaso_

 _Nos haga descansar_

-¿Lo entiendes? – Confundida, Kate le entregó el papel mientras se apegaba al contrario para encontrar la respuesta – es obvio que se trata de la llave… ¿Pero mi casa?

-es una asimilación a algo… la casa de todos

-¡El precinto! – Sonriendo, vio a los ojos de Castle antes de volver rápidamente a la hoja, en ocasiones se le olvidaba que esa cercanía era peligrosa para ambos - ¿Qué es lo otro?

-¿La habitación donde guardan las cosas del aseo? – Susurrando para que nadie les escuchara, continuó – deben terminar el aseo antes del cierre, a las cinco… y tiene estantes esa habitación ¿No? Sería lo más lógico

-eres un genio, vamos

Con la sonrisa de Kate pegada en su retina, Rick se sintió empujado por la mujer para llegar lo más rápido al lugar. No quería que nadie le ganara y estaban a tan poco de lograrlo que no les importó a ninguno de los dos viajar en el mercedes de Castle, incluso ella no hizo comentario sobre quien tenía que conducir.

Apurándose lo más que podían, bajaron incómodamente del auto y se adentraron en el edificio que todos los días los acogía. El lugar estaba completamente desolado, así que no les fue difícil subir hasta el quinto piso y adentrarse en la habitación de aseo.

Sin considerar nada más que los deseos de ganar, Rick aceptó, como siempre, que la detective se subiera a sus hombros para encontrar la llave, pero nada aparecía. Ella paseaba sus manos por cada rincón que encontraba sin llegar a tener grandes resultados y lo peor de todo es que el lugar no era tan grande como para demorarse tanto. Definitivamente algo iba mal con esa pista, pero ninguno de los dos quería admitir que se habían equivocado.

Pensando en que ya no encontrarían la llave en ese lugar, Rick intentó bajar a Kate con cuidado, pero el extraño sonido de un clic los alarmó a ambos.

Fue inevitable que cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo. Obviamente la detective cayó encima del escritor logrando evadir gran parte del daño, pero eso no logró hacer que el escritor saliera ileso. Lamentablemente fue todo lo contrario para el novelista de misterios.

En el suelo, Rick sintió como algo hacía presión contra su espalda, nada que le atravesara el cuerpo, pero sí le producía un dolor incontrolable en la parte superior de su espalda. También, muy a su pesar, tuvo que soportar la rodilla de Kate en su estómago quitándole casi todo el aire. Como si eso fuera poco, sus caras quedaron bastantes cercas y sus manos, esposadas, en una posición muy poco cómoda. Definitivamente tenía ganas de matar a quien haya planeado eso. Javier y Kevin estaban muertos.

Sin poder levantarse por completo, Rick dejó que Kate se acomodara y, como pudiera, que intentara abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba con llave. Ofuscada, Beckett golpeó la puerta con su mano libre y gritó un par de cosas. Nada se escuchaba a su alrededor.

Alguien debería estar por ahí, pero los estaban ignorando olímpicamente logrando que el enojo aumentara en la detective de homicidios.

-¿Encerrados? –Preguntó sin muchos ánimos mientras se acariciaba la espalda con su mano libre

-y te aseguro que alguien morirá cuando salgamos – Molesta volvió a ver a Rick, este aun no dejaba la cara de dolor así que con cuidado le ayudo a sentarse - ¿Te duele mucho?

-bueno… no tanto como el saber que no podremos ser parte del circo – Sonriendo leve ante la ceja alzada de ella, se encogió de hombros – me enterré el balde… otra caída así esposados y te juro que quedare paralitico

-al menos tienes dinero… no sufrirás mucho

-porque salud la acabo de perder

Ambos se rieron, soltaron un suspiro y quedaron en un silencio incómodo. No entendían porque les estaban haciendo esto, pero lo peor de todo no era eso. Lo trágico de eso es que no sabían de que conversar con el otro. Últimamente habían estado jugando una danza de coqueteo realmente hermosa, pero todo eso se daba mejor cuando ambos estaban acompañados de otras personas. Ellos le frenaban el juego, porque de cualquier otra forma se vería extraño en dos adultos la indecisión de sus acciones.

-déjame ver – Intentando posarse detrás de Rick, acomodo sus manos atadas para que no molestaran – si esto fue idea de los chicos, pues estaremos aquí hasta que Gates se dé cuenta y tú necesitas un masaje

-¿Me lo darás? – Acomodándose mejor, miró por sobre su hombre y le sonrió – no me lo esperaba

-es necesario, no quiero devolverte a tu casa y tener que explicarle a Alexis que su padre ya no es tan joven como presume – Dedicándole la misma sonrisa, volvió su mirada al lugar afectado

-¡Oye!

-silencio Rick, o te lastimare

Al sentir las manos suaves de la mujer acariciando su espalda no pudo más que temblar sorprendido. Él ya tenía claro que las manos de Kate eran completamente suaves y delicadas a pesar de que sus movimientos fueran bruscos, pero sentirlas así en su espalda era otro tema. Era como si el mismo cielo le estuviera haciendo un masaje a Castle después de habérselas cobrado. De repente, no le molestaba tanto haberse quedado encerrado en esa pequeña habitación con Kate y haberse lastimado.

El masaje valía la pena.

Gruñendo en cuanto ella puso sus manos sobre el moretón y ejerció presión, intentó separarse, más la mano agarrando so hombro con fuerza se lo impidió. Al parecer no todo podía se tan perfecto como creía.

-lo hare con más cuidado Rick, lo siento

Boqueando se preguntó si era necesario susurrarle en el odio. Lo más seguro es que no, pero ¡Dios¡ quería volver a sentir ese dolor para que otro susurro resonara contra su odio. De igual forma, necesitaba ese aire caliente salido de su boca chocando exquisitamente contra su piel. Definitivamente no dejaría que Kate los matara, esto era uno de los mejores acercamientos que habían tenido en años.

-¿Crees que nos encuentren rápido? – Preguntó intentando mantenerse relajado, pero dolía como no se imaginaba. De pronto, el perro mordiéndole el trasero no era lo peor en su vida

-no lo sé… deben notar nuestra ausencia, los policías deberían estar preguntando por nosotros en este momento

-Kate… déjalo un momento… me duele

-vale – Dejando la espalda de Rick, hizo que se sentara mejor para ella poder hacer lo mismo a su lado. Otra vez en silencio, ella no hizo más que soltar un suspiro– debí haber comido más, tengo demasiada hambre

-esta vez no tengo carne seca para ofrecerte, lo siento

-es una lastima

Sonriéndose mutuamente, decidieron pasar el tiempo conversando de otras cosas, más personales, para hacer más ameno aquel "secuestro".

En otro lado de Manhattan, explícitamente donde se estaba llevando el asado, un gran número de policías se reunían alrededor de Ryan, Espo y Lanie para discutir del tema en curso. Aunque se preocupaban no llamar la atención de su capitana para que no les arruinara la fiesta.

No era que fueran malos con sus compañeros, pero estaban hartos de su lentitud y, además, así podrían aprovechar de ganar un poco de dinero de manera divertida. Al final todos salían ganando de una u otra forma.

-bueno entonces Johnson, Dina, Smith y Ryan opinan que al final terminaran besándose – Anotó Espo sonriente – Lanie, Taylor y Harris apuestan a que Rick terminará golpeado… esperemos que solamente en la cara – Haciendo que todos se rieran Espo siguió garabateando

-eso es obvio, el pobre está encerrado con Kate nuevamente por culpa de ustedes… él saldrá golpeado – Aseveró Lanie siendo seguida por las otras dos mujeres- ni cuando estuvieron con el tigre se besaron

-pues yo le apuesto al sexo – Dijo Espo haciendo que un gran número se trapicara – digan todo lo que quieran, pero esa tensión sexual encerrada en una habitación pequeña y esposados… yo haría de todo

-Rick no es un cerdo como tu Javi

-y por eso no me dejas – Guiñándole con un ojo, ella lo empujó divertida - ¿Alguien más para sexo?

-… - Algo reticentes, unos chicos levantaron la mano

-¿Crees que Kate se enoje demasiado? – Ryan los miró con duda, evidentemente ahora se arrepentía

-claro que sí, solo me da pena el pobre Rick, él pagara por nosotros

-va… ese idiota le dijo que la amaba y no se lo repitió – Espo garabateando en su hoja, esta vez anotó los montos de todos – tiene que agradecer que hicimos esto por él… hasta creamos una adivinanza para hacerlo más emocionante y yo no hago esas cosas

-pero lo de ellos siempre ha sido complicado, Kate nunca le ha dejado avanzar así que…

-¿Estás diciendo que es culpa de Kate, Ryan? – Alzando una ceja, la morena miró amenazante al rubio – ella ha tenido sus problemas, pero le quiere

-ósea… ¿Existe posibilidad de beso?

-¿Qué beso? Tendrán sexo –Espo habló más que emocionado, no entendía por que no habían apostado antes

-son unos cerdos – Levantándose, entregó el dinero a Espo – participo en contra de mi voluntad… cincuenta a beso y cincuenta a golpe

-mujeres como tu nena, son las que me encantan – Guiñándole, Espo dejó todo estipulado.

Notando que Gate se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido. Ocultaron todo el dinero para poder sonreírles a la capitana. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Rick y Kate, de cualquier forma uno tendría que ganar.

-¿En serio todas esas mujeres te titularon como el mejor besador? – Alzando una ceja, Kate rió con más fuerza solo para hacer más notoria la burla – no te creo

-cuando era un adolescente practique mucho haciendo el nudo con el tallo de la cereza – En posición de campeón le guiño a su compañera – estoy en el top five

-¿Top five? ¿De qué Castle? ¿De tus fantasías? – Sin dejar de reír con ánimos, se apoyó en el hombro de su compañero. Se sentía mucho mas cómoda así

-una revista de chicas… - Escuchando otra carcajada arrugó el entrecejo – yo no leo esas cosas, fue Alexis quien llegó con eso recriminándome, obviamente tuve que verlo por mí mismo

-creo que todas las que votaron estaban drogadas – Mostrando su sonrisa burlona, notó lo cerca que estaba de él, aun así no se pudo separar

-tú ya me has besado, en el fondo sé que te ha gustado y eso que he mejorado desde el año pasado – Defendiendo su orgullo, miró de reojo a Kate

-te recuerdo – Acercándose sugestivamente al escritor, sonrió coqueta – que quien dijo que fue increíble fuiste tu

-eso fue por la patada, ¡Patada! – Sobresaltado, negó con la cabeza antes de volver a encararla, incluso recuperó la distancia perdida – pero, podríamos probar a ver qué tal

-¿Probar? No te aproveches – Empujándolo suave, se alarmó – lo siento Rick… ¿Te dolió?

-no mucho… solo – Masajeándose con su mano, empujó a Kate más cerca de su cuerpo producto de las esposas – lo siento

-¿Realmente crees que eres mejor que yo? – Alzando una ceja, volvió a adquirir la confianza de antes - ¿Qué apuestas?

-… - Sonriendo de igual forma mientras la tomaba con rapidez y la sentaba encima de él, Rick se relamió los labios. No había vuelta atrás – es mas cómodo así, es pequeño el lugar –Se excusó manteniendo sus manos en las piernas de Kate – lo que quieras

-entradas dobles para el próximo juego de beisbol, que sean vip – Susurró muy cerca de los labios ajenos sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. No se iba a intimidar

-¿A quién llevaras?

-de seguro mi padre será feliz de verlo, hace tiempo no vamos a uno – Ampliando su sonrisa, miró escasamente los labios ajenos - ¿Qué quieres tú?

-hmmm tu secreto más guardado, ese el que no quieres que nadie sepa y… que nadie sepa, quizás solo tu padre

-reglas… no brazos, cierra los ojos… no, mantenlos abiertos

-¿No es más extraño con los ojos abiertos? Digo… es solo prueba – Ante el asentimiento de ella, sonrió – solo se permite besar, se puede profundizar y eso, pero nada más… a y se honesta

-yo siempre soy honesta Rick

Decididos a comprobar quien era el que ganaba, Rick apartó las manos de las piernas ajenas y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente a medida que eliminaba la distancia entre ambos ¿Alguna vez se imaginó que las cosas serían así? No, pensaba que necesitaban otro momento crítico en su vida para poder lograr ese cometido, pero no se quejaba. Cualquier cosa que le permitiera acercarse más a Kate la iba a ocupar sin arrepentirse.

Notando que ella ya había cerrado los ojos, sonrió y terminó por unir sus labios de forma delicada. Deseaba poder abrazarla y por como titubeaban las manos de ella sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Definitivamente tenían que haberlo hecho antes.

De un momento a otro fue ella quien se hizo del dominio para ejercer un ritmo lento. Algo que disfruto enormemente, así que, sin preocupaciones la dejó demostrar sus habilidades. Beckett era bastante buena, pero Rick no quería quedarse todo el tiempo en la banca. Eso era una competencia y por lo mismo tomó las riendas del beso en cuestión de segundos. Ahora era su turno de demostrarle que tan bueno era besando.

Confiado de su habilidad, mordió el labio inferior de Kate y tironeó de él suavemente para lograr que soltara un jadeo a la vez que entreabría los labios. Una vez cumplido aquel cometido, Rick no dudo en introducir lentamente su lengua, solo para testear que no iba a ser golpeado nuevamente.

-alto… esto – Separándose rápidamente, Kate demostró estar sonrojada y algo nerviosa. Aunque evidentemente le gustaba - no es raro ¿Cierto?

-no, para nada… solo es una prueba

-es que… no hemos bebido y besarnos por segunda vez es… extraño

-Kate, yo bebí una cerveza - Encogiéndose de hombros, le tomó del mentón y sonrió con galantería – además solo estamos probando quien es el mejor, yo no encuentro raro besarte

-es incómodo si no se pueden ocupar los brazos – Susurró moviendo sus manos nerviosas

-si, además no podemos demostrar todo lo bueno que somos

-hay que eliminar esa regla – Nuevamente sus labios se rozaban delicadamente sin llegar a ser un beso por completo

-eliminada… completamente eliminada

Sonriéndose mutuamente, retomaron el beso aunque esta vez sus manos libres se encargaron de abrazarse para poder hacer evidente la pasión que antes resulto media extraña. Rick volvió a introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la detective y ninguno dudo en iniciar una danza ¿Cómo era posible escoger mejor besador si ambos estaban encantados? Sus cuerpos se acomodaban perfectamente y eso que solo estaban probando suerte con sus bocas, nada más.

Sintiendo que eso no era suficiente, Rick llevó su mano por la cintura de Kate y acarició su espalda baja solo para producir un temblor. Uno suficiente que le permitiera un mejor acceso y así llevarse el liderazgo del ósculo.

-sigo dudando que seas el mejor Castle – Susurró por sobre sus labios sin dejar de verlo- necesitamos otro beso

-probemos de nuevo

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa traviesa e iniciaron otro ósculo mientras sus manos intentaban unir más sus cuerpos. No importaba el chirrido constante de las cadenas que los unía, lo único que les preocupaba era poder sentir algo más de piel entre ellos. Habían esperado demasiado como para detenerse ahora.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de empezar a quitarse la ropa, sin siquiera medir consecuencias, escucharon los murmullos de sus compañeros. Asustados, se separaron un poco y agudizaron el oído notando que la voz más notoria de todas era la de Gates haciendo que un único pensamiento se formara en sus mentes " _estamos jodidos"._

Sin quererlo realmente, se acomodaron la ropa y respiraron hondo antes de que Gates les abriera con el peor humor del mundo. La mujer los retó por salir sin celular y luego siguió reprendiendo a Esposito y a Ryan porque estaba segura que los causantes habían sido ellos. Aunque los chicos se empecinaban en negar todo.

El momento en que por fin había sido liberados de las esposas, ambos se miraron con un poco de decepción, aun así no lo hicieron demasiado evidente.

Kate se levantó y sin dudarlo lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

Fue en ese momento en el que todos se dieron cuenta de que Rick estaba adolorido – cosa que Lanie celebró-, pero no fue solamente eso. Sino que los dos mantenían un leve sonrojo y sus ropas no eran las más ordenadas a pesar de ser deportivas. Evidentemente se habían besado, pero no entendían porque tenían la ropa tan desordenada, no era necesario para un beso ni para un golpe tenerla así.

-tuvieron sexo, estoy seguro – Informó Espo solo para sus dos amigos

-claro que no, pero esos dos se besaron, de eso estoy seguro – Le contradijo Ryan sonriendo ampliamente. En realidad le gustaba esa pareja

-¿Están ciegos? Kate esta arrepentida y Castle apenas puede caminar – Sonriendo Lanie se unió a la conversación – Kate lo golpeó… pero también creo que hubo un beso, uno pequeño

-ves la mano de Kate –Alarmado, Espo apuntó a la detective haciendo que todos abrieran la boca – está en el trasero de Castle. En su maldito trasero

-pues ahí debes agarrar mejor al escritor, ve el cuerpo que se gasta – Riéndose Lanie, los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza

-¿Realmente están juntos? – Ryan se mostraba dudoso, pero no escéptico

-no, pero en el matrimonio lo estarán – Aseguró la forense

-yo digo que después de mi matrimonio, un día o dos lo estarán – Fue esta vez Ryan - ¿Y tú Javier? ¿Le entras?

-si el gallina de Ryan apuesta, pues que se jodan todos – Abrazando a sus dos interlocutores, amplió su sonrisa como ellos- hoy hay sexo y antes del matrimonio de Ryan estarán saliendo… apuesto todo, incluso mis vacaciones

-entonces Javi dice que es antes, yo digo que es durante y obviamente Ryan se queda con después – Confirmó Lanie aplaudiendo – esto será entretenido

Los tres se dieron la mano mientras seguían de cerca a la parejita, aunque no lograron subirse al ascensor, ya que Kate, cuando nadie se dio cuenta, se giró para verlos de manera amenazante. La castaña no había dudado en apuntar a cada uno para que esperaran una buena venganza, aunque eso pasó a segundo plano cuando la chica volvió a centrarse en Rick.

Sonriendo los tres, esperaban ver como se iba a desenvolver todo ese ajetreo. Solo esperaban poder ganar la apuesta y obviamente no dudarían en dar un empujoncito para poder lograrlo sin dificultades.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y el prox capitulo - final - sera subido la próxima semana. quería que fuera uno, pero no tengo poder de síntesis...**_

 _ **esperando sus comentarios, me despido~**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello~**_

 ** _aquí estamos al fin con una actualización de este fic. el ultimo de hecho._**

 ** _quiero agradecer todos los review recibidos y no tengo mucho mas que decir~ solo que espero lo puedan disfrutar_**

* * *

¿Qué podía ser anormal en esa situación? Nada. Ambos eran solteros, bien parecidos y socialmente siempre llamaban la atención, entonces ¿Por qué ponerse nerviosos? Pues porque eran compañeros de trabajo. Eran solo dos personas unidas por cuatro años con muy buena química queriendo ganar una apuesta sin hacer trampas. Por ende, bajo esa lógica, todo estaba bien. Un juego de ese calibre siempre se debía comprobar y dejar a las dos partes satisfechas para que ninguno se arrepintiera.

Aun así, Kate seguía parada al frente de la puerta de Castle sin saber qué hacer. Ambos habían acordado continuar su "reto" en el loft del escritor, pero desgraciadamente tenían una situación "peligrosa". Al interior del departamento se escuchaba un ajetreo digno de estudiantes que estaban dispuestos a pasarlo bien.

Fue hace solo unos cinco segundos que Rick recordó, y le informó, que le había dado permiso a Alexis para hacer esa cosa.

¿Qué estúpida idea se le pasaba por la mente a Castle al invitarla a un lugar lleno de adolescentes hormonales? Le caía bien Alexis y todo, pero diablos… un poco de autocontrol frente a su pequeña pelirroja ¿No?

Bufando, supo que seguir ahí sería un desperdicio tremendo, así que, con la sensación amarga de no poder seguir disfrutando el sabor de Rick, lo miró para informar su última decisión. Esa que no le gustaría ni a él, ni a ella misma.

Él comprendió enseguida de que se trataba esa mirada y por lo mismo no pudo evitar desilusionarse mientras boqueaba repetidas veces. Quizás estaba buscando alguna objeción a su próxima despedida, un contraargumento para que se quedara, pero por más que le diera tiempo para encontrar una buena excusa, Castle no decía nada. Estaban sentenciados a dejar todo hasta ahí, igual que la primera vez que se besaron.

Definitivamente esta anécdota se quedaría en el olvido para ambos.

Encogiéndose de hombros bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior. Ella tampoco pudo encontrar una buena razón para quedarse ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil cuando se trataba de Rick? Quizás porque no solo era él, también estaba Alexis. Esa niña influía en su relación un 80% y por lo mismo, lo correcto era volver a su departamento sola.

Soltando un suspiro pensó que eso no estaba tan mal. Volvería a su hogar, pediría algo de comida e idearía el plan maestro para poder vengarse de sus amigos.

Esos tres idiotas le habían hecho la peor jugarreta del mundo y lo peor de todo es que no contentos con eso, los interrumpieron en el mejor momento ¿Es que no pensaban en sus necesidades? Dios ¡Nadie da algo tan placentero para después quitárselo! ¡Ni siquiera un ser divino! Y eso que no era para nada una religiosa ferviente.

Sonrojándose un poco por su propio pensamiento, Kate negó levemente con la cabeza y maldijo que la perversión de Rick comenzara a pegársele. Era su lugar de trabajo, era su segundo hogar y como tal debía comportarse maduramente ¿Cómo se le ocurría desear tener sexo en el precinto? Eso era un delito, excitante, pero un delito por donde lo mires.

Alzando la vista nuevamente, notó como Castle le observaba atentamente. Quizás aún buscaba las palabras correctas o simplemente se preguntaba porque seguía ahí. Después de todo habían pasado cinco minutos en los que mantuvieron silencio, eso era suficiente para darse cuenta que ya nada quedaba por hacer ahí.

Acercándose, lo sintió temblar levemente. Quizás creía que le iba a dar un beso en los labios, cosa que no podía causar más que ternura en Kate, pero no era lo que haría. Beckett solo dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla y una promesa de verse en el trabajo al día siguiente en su oído. De momento, era lo único que podía ofrecerle al escritor.

Retirándose, Kate caminó hasta el ascensor y alzó su mano marcada por la esposa de metal hasta su labio para tocarlos. La mejilla de Rick era casi tan rasposa como a ella le gustaba, pero no eran la única sensación que le gustaba del escritor. No, esos labios eran condenadamente exóticos y deliciosos, lo cual la hacía entender como tantas mujeres cayeron en sus garras. Esa estúpida ballena blanca tenía lo suyo.

Sonriéndose, llamó al ascensor y cerró los ojos solo para recordar la imagen de los carnosos e hinchados labios de Rick rogando por otro beso. Fueron solamente dos, nada de lo que presumir, pero se habían sentido demasiado bien ¿Cómo dudar de su habilidad?

Kate había rotó una regla, no había sido honesta, pero no por orgullo, sino porque deseaba poder seguir probando aquella boca hasta que ambos se desgastaran. Hasta que sus labios no sirvieran para absolutamente nada más por el resto de sus días.

El momento en que las puertas se abrieron el gritó de Rick se hizo presente en sus oídos de tal manera que la trajeron a la realidad, pero sin saber si había escuchado bien.

El escritor era en ocasiones una persona infantil e incontrolable, por lo que no podían funcionar bajo la misma lógica. Por lo mismo, ella no podía creer que realmente había gritado eso en un pasillo donde mucha gente, entre ellos adolescentes, pudieron escucharlo ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando por la cabeza de él? ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí y no se marchaba de una vez por todas? Siempre existirían preguntas que no podría responder.

-no me hagas repetirlo Kate… ¿Te atreves o no?

-¿Estás loco Castle? ¿Entiendes dónde estás? – Girando su cuerpo, vio como Castle se pegaba a su cuerpo– aléjate Rick – Sabiendo que no lo haría, retrocedió un poco, la cercanía de su cuerpo era peligrosa para ella en esos momentos

-no, no pudimos terminar la apuesta – Sonriendo confiado, dejó que las puertas se cerraran detrás de Kate para acorralarla mejor -¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves o no? Espero que no me haya topado con la detective sin agallas

-está tu hija en esa casa– Susurró entre ofendida y curiosa. Nunca estaba demás saber cómo hacerlo – y un montón de mocosos

-ya te lo dije… te apuesto una noche en el mejor hotel de Manhattan que no puedes entrar ahí conmigo y quedarte a dormir

-solo dormir… - Viendo la ceja alzada de Rick junto a su sonrisa triunfal, no pudo más que rodar los ojos. Él estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero evidentemente no lo iba a hacer notar para molestarla– no seré niñera ni ordenare la casa

-eres la peor invitada que tendré en mi casa

-¿Una de tus rubias tontas te ayudó alguna vez? – Notando como ahora era él quien bufaba, sonrió animada – vamos, si hay algo bueno para comer en la mañana pues… pensare en ayudarte

-tu solo pide y lo preparó… pero después de un masaje… aun me duele

Sin recibir mayor respuesta de Kate que una risa burlona, ambos se posaron frente de la puerta nuevamente y sin mucha ceremonia entraron al loft. Ahora el disturbio que escucharon en la puerta era mucho más fuerte, mucho más real.

Los adolescentes básicamente no tenían demasiado respeto por la autoridad, aunque Castle no inspiraba mucho como una de esas figuras. Por lo mismo, ellos solo siguieron el plan de gozar en una casa ajena llena de lujos. Incluso cuando Richard carraspeó fue ignorado.

-mejor… mejor vamos a tu casa – Dijo Castle entre colérico y temeroso, no sabía lo que haría si encontraba a su hija. Era su bebe aun y por lo mismo no quería conocer esa parte de su vida que el mismo tuvo

-o no, hoy nos quedaremos aquí – Sonriente, disfrutó de la expresión ajena. Le daba lastima la situación, pero no perdería por el miedo de Rick

Kate, sonriendo divertida ante el recuerdo de su juventud, empujó a Castle hasta la habitación que suponía era del escritor y le guiñó con un ojo a Alexis. Por un momento a la adolescente se le había ido el color de la cara, tanto como al escritor, pero se tranquilizó cuando supo que tenía una aliada tranquilizando a su padre. Si había alguien que podía desconcentrar a su padre de las cosas importantes, esa era la detective de homicidios, Kate Beckett.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos en la habitación – tuvieron que echar a quienes encontraron adentro – Rick se quitó el sweater y se lanzó a la cama no sin antes quejarse. La música seguía llegando hasta sus oídos como si estuvieran en un concierto, así que no podía descansar demasiado de su dolor.

Negando con la cabeza, observó al escritor medio muerto en la cama y no pudo evitar sonriera con cierta picardía ¿Cuántas noches no se había imaginado tener la oportunidad de quedarse a dormir? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que este madurara para poder tener una relación formal? Solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo se contuvo y reprendió al creer que podía formar algo con Castle. No quería ser parte de su conquista. Quería ser, si es que algún día tenía la oportunidad, su última relación.

Escuchando como el novelista pedía nuevamente el masaje, fue hasta el baño y buscó en el mueble algo que le sirviera. Cosa nada difícil, ya que este gozaba de muchos aceites aromáticos.

Tomando uno, volvió hasta la pieza y le pidió que se quitara la camisa de una vez por todas. Castle le hizo caso sin dejar de mirarla con picardía. Incluso con dolor, no paraba de insinuarle cosas con la mirada, por lo que tuvo que ignorarlo mientras se quitaba el abrigo para luego poder arremangarse las mangas de la camisa.

Aun pensaba si debía hacerlo sufrir por sus insinuaciones o tentarlo para que fuera este quien no pudiera controlarse. Si quería molestarla, ella podía hacer lo mismo e, incluso, hacerlo mucho peor.

-acomódate Castle – Sonriendo de lado, mordió suave y lentamente su labio inferior

-quien diría que esto podría resultar interesante – Mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonrió solo para picarla más

-¿Lo quieres hacer más interesante? – Alzando una ceja, amplió su sonrisa cuando Rick preguntaba cómo– te apuesto que no podrás quedarte quieto en todo el masaje

-un masaje es para eso… genial, acepto, pero sin hacer daño

-no te hare nada que no sea recomendable para tu espalda… así que si gano, tendrás que hmm~ ir a ver el beisbol – Notando como este se encogía de hombros como si eso fuera fácil, Kate sonrió – con Perlmutter

-ohh eso es bajo detective – Ella mostró los dientes al sonreír de manera traviesa – ya pensare en algo desagradable para ti cuando gane

-estaré ansiosa por el castigo

El Escritor se puso al medio de la cama con evidentes ansias por sentir nuevamente las manos de Kate en su espalda. Ella, sin hacerse de rogar, se sentó sobre Castle con sus piernas a los costados de él y se colocó un poco de aceite en las palmas y dedos de las manos para posteriormente refregarlas.

Posicionándolas al centro de la espalda, comenzó a masajear la zona afectada con una de ellas mientras que la otra seguía el patrón en el lado contrario. Poco a poco, Kate fue bajándolas por el centro de la espalda hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón, desde ahí se fue directamente hasta los costados ejerciendo un poco de presión. Solo lo necesario para hacer bien su trabajo.

Sintió a Castle temblar levemente por sus movimientos, aun así no lo tomó en cuenta y, sonriendo, fue subiendo por el mismo lugar hasta llegar a su axila y levantarle un poco los hombros. Le sintió quejarse levemente, aún tenía resentido, pero pronto se calló al ver que Kate repetía la acción sin malas intenciones. Incluso la mujer se preocupó de poder compaginar sus manos con la respiración de Rick de tal modo que el dolor pasara a segundo plano.

Richard mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no porque doliera, sino porque era la mejor sensación del mundo. Kate estaba sentada prácticamente en su trasero, aquel mismo lugar que ella utilizó para poner su mano en la comisaria y ascensor del mismo; sus manos se movían por su espalda de manera tan relajante que la música descontrolada de la sala no le molestaba; la respiración de ella se compaginaba con la propia logrando hacer que eso fuera mucho más perfecto ¿Cómo era posible pensar que se movería? Nadie lo haría. De hecho se mantendría ahí por la eternidad si es que se lo permitían. Kate estaba perdida, la obligaría a besarlo toda la noche, haría que la mujer rogara por sus atenciones.

Mostrando su sonrisa más ancha, Rick sintió como, de un momento a otro, Beckett volvía a centrarse solamente en el moretón de su espalda y dejaba todo el resto a la deriva. Sin poder evitarlo movió la mitad superior de su cuerpo para verla con disgusto.

-te moviste – Mostrando su sonrisa, dejó su lengua perfectamente situada entre los dientes. Aquello fue más que erótico para Castle –Perlmutter estará feliz~

-no sé porque, pero siento que yo gane aun con esto – Ampliando su sonrisa, se recostó mirando hacia arriba por completo. Fue un pequeño detalle que Kate hubiera quedado sobre su entrepierna y que su amiguito comenzara a despertar – pero hiciste trampa, sabías que me dolería

-¿Trampa? Claro que no, no te hice daño… aprende a perder Castle – Encogiéndose de hombros, se refregó las manos y olio un poco mostrando otra sonrisa – tienes un buen aceite ¿Es para el baño?

-sí… - Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Rick se sentó en la cama y tomó una de sus manos para llamar su atención – creo que si no gano la apuesta del buen besador, no podré dejarte tranquila

-… - Alzando una ceja, negó con la cabeza. Eso era demasiado peligroso– no seas mal perdedor, no seguiré aquí… esta tu hija y un montón de mocosos

-no lo he olvidado – Ampliando su sonrisa, fue acercándose de apoco – pero si no gano esa apuesta tendré que terminar espantándote para que no te quedes a dormir y créeme, tengo mis métodos

-solo uno más - ¿A quién engañaba? Cada vez que tenía al escritor cerca, sus piernas flaqueaba, su mente se distorsionaba y de pronto en lo único que podía pensar era en quitarle la sonrisa de niño bonito para estamparlo contra la muralla con la única intención de besarlo y hacer otro tipo de cosas más placenteras

-sobreviviré hasta el siguiente asalto.

Ninguno de los dos esperó más. Castle soltó su mano y rápidamente la abrazó por la cadera para terminar de acercarla. Mientras tanto, Kate hizo lo mismo por el cuello e inició el beso con evidente pasión.

Sin permitir que la timidez del inicio de un beso los retuviera. Los dos se dedicaron a besarse de tal forma que la boca del otro era completamente conocida por ellos. Por otro lado, ya no solamente eran besos fogosos, sino que aquella habitación, pequeña y deteriorada, les dio el empuje suficiente para tocarse en los lugares que más les gustaban.

Kate sintió como las manos de Richard comenzaban a colarse por debajo de su camisa haciéndola sobresaltar y perder la concentración, pero no se quejó. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando este proclamaba su dominio nuevamente. Beckett lo tenía sin camisa así que era justo dejarle jugar a ganador un rato. Aunque su razón verdadera era que ese beso simplemente era una batalla menor, no la guerra.

Paseando sus manos por entre las hebras de Castle, se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar solo sus narices unidas, y respiró hondo. En esos momentos odiaba que la falta de aire fuera algo vital para sus cuerpos, sino lo seguiría besando.

-creo que gané… - Relamiéndose los labios, miró tentativamente los labios de Kate- ¿No crees?

-ya quisieras, solo me sorprendiste – Ampliando su sonrisa se separó un poco más, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse de abrazarlo – deberías volver a dormir

-Kate... – poniendo su cara desilusionada por la muralla que ella imponía, suspiró

-¿Tienes claro que los chicos hicieron eso bajo ciertos términos? – Alzando una ceja notó la confusión de Castle – el que quedáramos encerrados fue por su culpa

-si… pero…- Mirando de un lado a otro gesticulo un "o" y negó con la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionado, mas tenía que seguir la corriente fingiendo completa sorpresa – somos sus conejillos de indias

-si… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se sentó al lado de Castle. De la otra forma era más incómodo de lo que había llegado a pensar - ¿Estas molesto?

-¿Me volverías a besar en algún momento? - Alzando una ceja, miró directamente a los ojos de Kate

-aun no admito que eres mejor besador que yo – La sonrisa de Rick logró emocionar un poco a Kate –tenemos que vengarnos

-quizás… lanzarle señales confusas – Ante la mirada curiosa de Kate, volvió a recostarse soltando un suspiro. Ya no iba a conseguir nada mas – fingir que algo pasó, luego pelear… veamos cómo reaccionan hasta ir al matrimonio de Ryan, ahí le lanzaremos nuestro contraataque

Ella dudo un poco, pero al final terminó aceptando. Por lo mismo se pasaron casi toda la noche planeando las siguientes dos semanas y el resto lo durmieron tal como lo habían hecho cuando tuvieron el caso de la trata de animales. No porque así lo hubieran deseado, sino porque sus cuerpos, inconscientemente, buscaron la posición más cómoda para ambos.

La primera semana se la llevaron entre peleas y miradas intensas. En un principio parecía una idea bastante ridícula, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Kate logró verse entretenida en ese plan para confundir a sus compañeros. Sobre todo cuando Rick rosaba a propósito sus dedos en el momento que le entregaba un café o cuando en medio de la sala, frente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, le hacía una broma en doble sentido.

La primera en acercarse a Kate fue Lanie, quien no dudó en hacer las preguntas que el trio tanto deseaba poder responder ¿Qué mierda pasó entre Rick y ella la noche del asado? Lamentablemente para ella, Kate no se la dejaría fácil. ya que sus respuestas fueron bastante pobres como para sacar una buena conclusión de todo.

-en serio amiga, tienes que decirme algo mas – Volvió a insistir Lanie en la morgue – él no te escucha, ni los de esas cajas – Apuntando a todos los muertos, soltó una risa – solo somos tu y yo, así que ¿Tuvieron sexo?

-bueno… ¿Qué te puedo decir? sabes que me gusta que esa información sea privada

-¿Se besaron? – aunque hubiera querido ocultarlo, el brillo en sus ojos no se lo dejó, como tampoco la mordida de labio –Dios~ sí que lo hicieron y ¡Te encantó!

-sí, pero tú debes guardar el secreto, no le digas a nadie

Lanie asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo mantener su promesa. No cuando había ganado junto a Ryan una buena cantidad de dinero.

Sin dudarlo, la morena se juntó al final del día con sus dos amigos y les comentó la noticia. Tanto el rubio como la chica chocaron las palmas mientras celebraban, pero Espo seguía sin rendirse. Él sabía que su amigo escritor no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad con Kate, es decir, su amiga podía fingir todo lo que quería, todos podían creer eso de que no deseara nada con Rick de momento, pero a él no le mentía.

Javier la conocía bien ¡Llevaba años conociéndola! ¿Le dirá ahora que no lo ama? Mentira, Kate deseaba tanto tener algo con Castle como el mismo escritor, y Esposito los iba a ayudar para que lograran el cometido antes del matrimonio. Era su amigo y como tal los quería ver felices, el que ganara dinero a través de eso eran consecuencias alternas. Gajes del oficio.

Después de pagar la deuda a todos los detectives, fue directamente hasta el hogar de Richard esperando que le contestara pronto. No debían esperar ni un día más.

Cuando Alexis le abrió la puerta, le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y preguntó por su padre. Esta le dijo que estaba en la oficina, así que sin más lo hizo esperar en la sala hasta que el escritor de misterios salió a recibirlo con una gran interrogante en la cara.

Castle se mostraba verdaderamente sorprendido por su visita, sobretodo porque esa relación que tenían ambos no era la mejor para hacer una visita, pero ¿Qué más daba? El idiota de Rick se estaba demorando demasiado en actuar y él estaba perdiendo la cabeza junto con su dinero.

-Sito… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sentándose en el sillón vio a su hija desaparecer por las escaleras- ¿Es por la boda? ¿Quieres hacerle algo a Ryan?

-ojalas fuera por eso, es por Kate –Con la misma poca sutileza de siempre, Javier se acomodó en el sillón - ¿Cuándo dejaran de dar vueltas y se pondrán en ello?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Nervioso, miró a todas partes para ver si podía cambiar de tema – yo…

-no me vengas con mentiras, Kate es como mi hermana y tú eres mi bro, ya te lo he dicho – Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, bufó molesto – ustedes no han hecho ni una mierda, intentan fingir que esto es por nosotros, pero la verdad es que ya no pueden seguir como están y nos tienen como la excusa perfecta a sus problemas

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres

-dime Castle ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera un secreto de Kate? – Notando que tuvo la completa curiosidad de Rick, sonrió – no es tan secreto, pero tendrás que hacer tu parte, antes de la boda ¿Lo harás? – Enarcando una ceja, se acercó haciendo que la curiosidad de Rick aumentara

-si es bueno, sí… ahora dilo

-Kate nunca te tomara en cuanta si no te impones ante ella – Al ver que el escritor rodaba los ojos mientras suspiraba, dio su mirada de superioridad – para todos los años que llevas con ella se nota que no la conoces

-claro que la conozco y por lo mismo sé que imponiéndome no lo conseguiré

-ahí es donde estas mal, Sorenso siendo un idiota lo logró, demming también y no tenía cerebro, Josh…

-y con todos terminó – Bajando la cabeza soltó un suspiro ¿Es que pensaba que él no lo considero? Lo único que no quería era perder a Kate, sino, ya se hubiera lanzado

-¡Porque te estaba esperando a ti! ¿Cómo puedes escribir tantas historias y no ver tu jodida vida? ¿Crees que ella te vera y dirá, "Castle ahora confió en ti"? – Dramatizando a la mujer con exageración, soltó un bufido- ya espabila Rick, si no tienes puestos los pantalones no lo conseguirás

-y tú qué sabes

-¿Realmente crees que ese jueguito de "somos algo pero no" lo hace por nosotros? Ya, sí, jugamos con ustedes, pero lo necesitaban – Indignado, se levantó – ella ya no puede darte más señales para que estén juntos, pero eres demasiado… ah, demonios, pierdo mi tiempo

-¡Oye!

-esa mujer conseguirá otro hombre y tu iras nuevamente a la lista de espera rogando porque no se case con él… pero el tiempo pasa Rick, el matrimonio no esta tan lejos

Al notar como el escritor se quedaba mudo y estático, Javier sonrió amplio. Había logrado hacer que abriera los ojos, ahora si ya no hacía nada, pues perdería el dinero y su amigo una muy buena relación, porque Kate no esperaría por siempre.

-solo para que sepas, Kate disfrutó cada beso que compartieron – Notando que lo volvía a ver con esperanza, se acercó a la puerta – ella ama tanto besarte como quizás hacer otras cosas, deja de perder el tiempo bro, no te lo volveré a decir… si no la tienes hoy, no la tendrás nunca… sabemos que Kate tiene pantalones por los dos, pero ella sigue requiriendo un hombre de verdad

Rick se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada al frente suyo. Todo eso fue como un balde con agua fría ¿Qué fría? Estaba congelada.

Sabía que posiblemente Javier quería jugar con su mente para ganar una apuesta, pero eso no le quitaba su cuota de verdad máxima. Kate amó besarlo, pero por sobre todo lo esperaba solamente a él. Eso último lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, como siempre, nunca quiso arriesgarse.

Volviendo a su despacho, Castle intentó retomar su trabajo y por unas horas pudo conseguirlo, pero la conversación con el detective le volvió a perturbar.

Solo de pensar que Kate se acercaba a otra persona que él no conocía le hacía hervir la sangre ¿Por qué esperaba tanto? ¡Joder! ¡Porque tenía miedo! No deseaba que ella se alejara cuando hiciera evidente sus avances, no quería perder todo eso logrado entre ambos.

Negando con la cabeza tomó su celular y colocó una de las muchas fotografías que le sacó a Kate. Esa mujer era la definición de belleza. La amaba tanto física como psicológicamente, pero le seguía dando pavor que su opinión durante ese tiempo no haya cambiado para nada ¿Qué no haya cambiado? ¿En que estaba pensando? Se notaba demasiado que ella tuvo otro pensamiento desde el accidente en el banco. Ese momento había sido único para ambos.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que apostarlo todo e intentar ganar a como dé lugar. Era el último premio. La última jugada.

Convencido de que debía hacerlo, Rick tomó su billetera y llaves para salir corriendo hasta el metro. Pasó los torniquetes con la misma velocidad de su corrida y tomó el tren hasta la estación de Kate.

Cuando llegó al edificio los nervios se apoderaron de él nuevamente, ni siquiera había llevado su celular para saber si estaba en el departamento, pero ¿Qué perdía tocando la puerta? Lo peor sería que no saliera nadie o que saliera un hombre solo con una toalla alrededor de la cadera.

Quitándose la imagen con el movimiento frenético de su cabeza, subió por el ascensor y tocó la puerta con ansiedad. Kate tendría que recibirlo hoy sí o sí, Esposito tenía razón ¿Qué más estaba esperando? ¿Qué saliera alguien con el que casarse? Beckett no encontraría a nadie mejor que él para contraer matrimonio, pero sabía que si seguían esperando a que la situación "oportuna" llegara, se separarían. Nadie podía aguantar tanto.

Viendo como la puerta se abría dejando ver a su detective favorita, sonrió. Ella estaba vestida con una ropa mucho más cómoda que la del trabajo y lo mejor de todo es que no se escuchaban pasos al otro lado. Estaba sola. Aun no era tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rick?

-tengo una última apuesta, todo o nada… no hay forma de negarse – Anticipándose al cierre completo de la puerta en su nariz, puso la mitad de su cuerpo entremedio. Si debía soportar el dolor lo haría únicamente para conseguir el premio deseado– por favor Kate

-aprende a perder Castle – Dejando de ejercer fuerza en la puerta, se fue hasta la cocina – no hare más apuestas contigo

-es la última… al menos escúchame

-ah… está bien – Torciendo la boca en son de disgusto, sacó dos botellas de agua y le entregó una antes de irse a sentar al sillón - ¿Con que me saldrás, perdedor?

-… - Entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con una pequeña diversión, Castle bebió un poco de la botella ofrecida – te apuesto mi cariño y amor por ti –Sentándose a su lado, notó como esta se sorprendía por sus palabras – a que este último beso demuestra cuánto me amas, tanto que me aceptaras como tu pareja

-¿Qué? No entiendo

-si gano, sales conmigo… si pierdo, dejo de molestarte – Encogiéndose de hombros, bajó la mirada para jugar con la botella – es la última apuesta… todo o nada

-así que si gano me dejaras en paz al fin – Sonriendo amplio, soltó un suspiro – me parece bien, pero ¿Cómo sabremos que es verdad?

-tú lo dirás – Por aquellas palabras Rick se sintió algo ofendido, pero aun no perdía la esperanza – confiare en lo que digas

-me parece bien

-pero… tienes que dejarme llevar el beso – Ante la ceja alzada de la mujer, rió – tengo que sacar tu lado romántico. Si te gusta genial, sino, al menos habré tenido la satisfacción de que te gane un beso sin que pelearas

-vale – Rodando los ojos, dejó la botella en la mesita de al frente y esperó a que este hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer

Sonriendo, se levantó del sillón y extendió una mano para tomar la de Kate. En cuanto obtuvo el agarre, la tiró delicadamente hacia arriba y la abrazó por la cintura.

La mujer frente a él se veía un poco ansiosa y nerviosa. Quizás había esperado todo el desenfreno que se profesaron en todos los otros besos, pero no. Él no iba a permitir que esa pasión desatada arruinara su, posible, último beso. Debían hacer las cosas bien y, como tal, aprovechar cada instancia para hacer ver sus sentimientos. Esa era la única forma de hacerle ver cuánto la amaba diariamente.

Acariciando, con su mano libre, parte de la mejilla ajena, Rick apartó los mechones de su cara y se acercó lentamente. Rozó su nariz con la de Kate en una suave caricia y esperó a que sus ojos se conectaran para iniciar el beso de manera tranquila.

Los labios de Kate lograron entender enseguida el ritmo, pero lo mejor de todo es que no luchó por hacerse del dominio. Solo permitió que Rick moviera sus labios sobre los suyos de manera amorosa sin siquiera pensar en colar su lengua en la cavidad ajena.

Castle cerró los ojos y siguió disfrutando tanto del beso como tenerla agarrada de la cintura con su mano. Kate se veía tan tranquila y sumisa que no quería separarse, pero debían saber la respuesta de ella cuanto antes. Después de todo no había ido a evadir la verdad.

Inhalando el suspiro de los labios ajenos, Richard le sonrió tanto con los labios como con los ojo al ver que ella intentó acortar la distancia en un acto de reflejo. Sin permitírselo, le acarició el cabello largo antes de soltarla cintura ajena ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto? Dios eso era injusto, no podía ser que él amara tanto a una persona como para no ser correspondido.

Alzando una ceja, esperó en silencio la respuesta de ella. Quien no dudo en bajar un poco la vista, para luego, como si no quisiera que se fuera aun, tomarle de la camisa ¿Eso era algo bueno no? Esperaba que sí, porque justo ahora Beckett le estaba sonriendo de una forma tan hermosa que no sabía cómo se aguantaba a no volver a besarla.

-vuelve a amenazarme con que te iras y te juro que no respondo

-eso es un… ¿Yo gano? – Sonriendo amplio, volvió a poner ambas manos en la cintura de ella

-eso es un "no seas pretencioso y bésame" – Ampliando su sonrisa, rozó sus labios con los de Castle

-hubiera preferido un "no seas pretencioso y llévame a la cama" – Riendo por los ojos abiertos de Kate, negó con la cabeza – es una sugerencia, deberías aceptarla

-¿No será nuestra última apuesta no? – Al ver como este la miraba confundido, prosiguió – no se… - mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrió con aparente inocencia - me divertí demasiado esos días… aunque debes pagar tu otra apuesta

-es obvio que tendremos más apuestas… tengo demasiadas ideas beneficiosas para ambos – Guiñándole con un ojo, juntó sus frentes - solo tengo que convencer a Perlmutter y seguiremos jugando

-entonces…

Sorprendiéndolo, Kate le dio un beso en los labios un poco más fogoso que el anterior, aun así no intentó profundizarlo para no arruinar el momento.

Comprendiéndolo perfectamente, Rick la tomó con ambas manos desde la cadera solo para acercarla más y alzarla. Aquel acto sirvió únicamente para que él no tuviera que agacharse, además, si lo pensaban, era un poco más romántico así.

Ambos cerraron los ojos durante el beso y se permitieron disfrutar aún más de las sensaciones. Seguían yendo pausadamente en el ósculo ¿Quién los perseguía ahora? ¿Quién los detendría? Nadie, por lo mismo se tomaron su tiempo para que no llegara el momento de la separación por la falta de aire.

-Kate

-¡Sí!

Abriendo los ojos con exageración por la respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera hizo, no pudo más que reírse divertido y recibir un golpe.

Con la misma lentitud que los caracterizo en el primer beso de ese día, Rick la despojó de la camisa en el camino y la recostó en la cama – en cuanto pudo – sin cortar el contacto visual entre ambos. Ella se veía demasiado hermosa como para no verla o tocarla.

Sonriendo ansioso, Rick acarició su cara con delicadeza para luego pasar al torso. No quería parecer un maldito despresado, pero lo estaba ¿Cómo no? Se pasaron años jugando un bendito juego extremadamente lento. Lo único bueno era que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría seguir ganando en ese extraño juego el resto de sus días compartidos.

Volviendo a unir sus labios, se dejó quitar la camisa para estar en iguales condiciones, aun así sus manos no se quedaron tranquilas ¿Cómo dejarlas inmóviles si ahora tenían el permiso de tocar lo que sea? A él le encantaba curiosear y tocar todo, por lo mismo comenzó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Kate con extrema pasión.

En cuanto escuchaba un suspiro por su parte, ponía énfasis en aquella zona durante unos segundos antes de irse a otro lugar y probar suerte. Esa noche conocería a la perfección el cuerpo de su amada. Por lo mismo, jugó todo lo que quiso con el torso y brazos de su detective para luego proseguir quitándole el pantalón.

Separándose lo suficiente como para verla completa, se relamió los labios y escuchó un suave, pero notable, "pervertido". Quiso responderle que eso no era lo peor en él, pero lo dejó estar para seguir indagando en su cuerpo. Ya tendrían bastante tiempo para conversar de todo lo que ella quisiera, en cambio, para hacer el amor se habían demorado cuatro años. Ya no podían seguir aguantando.

Haciéndose de todo el autocontrol posible, volvió a besarla con pasión mientras sus manos se daban el gusto de recorrerla una vez más. Kate, temblando suavemente por las manos ajenas recorriéndola, se permitió abrazarlo con la misma intensidad que profesaba Richard, cosa que no pudo emocionarlo.

-alto – Separándose estrepitosamente de sus labios, puso una expresión de duda - ¿Esto en que nos convierte?

-¿En compañeros de apuesta? – Riéndose por la expresión de Castle, soltó un suspiro mientras le intentaba quitar el pantalón, pero Rick no se lo permitía, más por juego que por otra cosa - ¿Qué quieres ser? ¿Realmente quieres que seamos pareja Rick?

-una pareja de apostadores me gusta – Guiñando con un ojo, besó tranquilamente la clavícula de Kate

-me gusta, aun así no puedes decirle a nadie… ni tampoco salir con otra persona

-¿Si sabes que es un secreto a voces? – Lamiendo y dando cortos besos, fue bajando hasta poder humedecer el sostén de su pareja – la única que no lo sabe es Gates… por otro lado, no te preocupes, no saldré con nadie si te tengo a ti

-saben que puede pasar algo, no que pasa algo– Cerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro complicado por la sensaciones producidas – solo, solo no digas nada Castle

-bien, entonces me encargare de mantener bien ocupada mi boca en otras "actividades" para no dar mayor información

Gozando del sonrojo en la detective, Rick siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada tanto con sus labios como con sus manos.

La despojó de las últimas prendas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo y fue conociéndola mejor. Se dio cuenta de que amaba las atenciones en su pecho, que sus costados eran ideales para hacerla retorcer entre risas, los agarrones sorpresa la hacían saltar de gusto aunque lo negara, pero por sobre todo, se enteró de que Kate nunca daba su brazo a torcer. La mujer aun en la cama intentaba mantener un perfil bajo en cuanto a gemidos se refería, lamentablemente estaba tratando con él y por lo mismo no dejaría que acallara nada.

Emocionado y excitado, mordisqueó el muslo interno de la pierna ajena. No cambió de sector hasta que la mujer pidió que continuara con un tono tan demandante que en otra ocasión hubiera soltado un comentario narcisista. Definitivamente se iba a divertir demasiado con Kate de ahora en adelante.

Dándole lo que quería sin rechistar, comenzó a masturbar a la mujer con su propia lengua formando círculos de diferentes tamaños sobre su clítoris. Pasado un poco de tiempo, sumó sus dedos a la acción solo para dilatar su entrada, no quería que se volviera tortuoso su primera vez. Era un hombre considerado.

Ante el primer orgasmo de la detective, Rick se volvió a relamer los labios y la miró con ojos llenos de pasión. Beckett logró entender esa mirada porque tan pronto como él estuvo al alcance de sus manos lo atrajo rápidamente hasta su cara para iniciar un beso necesitado mientras sus manos se iban a desabrochar el pantalón sin que este se volviera a negar.

Rick no quería hacerlo rápido, deseaba poder demostrarle que podía ser un hombre dulce como siempre, pero su mente no pensaba igual y por lo mismo la penetro de una sola embestida en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Tampoco fue como si ella se quejara, no era una muñeca de porcelana, y por lo mismo no se arrepintió. Solo sonrió complacido antes de comenzar a moverse con lentitud.

Kate debía tener muy claro cómo le ponía con sus sonidos, porque con cada embestida que daba, ella soltaba un gemido demasiado sensual sobre su oreja o labios ¿Qué decir de lo que hacían sus manos? Jugaban con sus hebras castañas para luego ir directamente a su espalda y rasguñarlo como si de un juguete se tratara. Esa fue la primera vez que supo disfrutar de aquel pequeño dolor físico producido en el sexo.

Cuando Kate se vino por segunda vez él no pudo aguantar más. Las paredes se cerraron perfectamente sobre su miembro haciendo difícil la movilidad y, aunque eso no hubiera pasado ¿Quién podía soportar más tiempo con ese gemido de Kate? Era serio lo de esa mujer, su musa había subido de nivel, ahora era una diosa en muchos sentidos y lo mejor de todo es que era solo suya.

Saliendo de su interior, se recostó a su lado para descansar un poco. Su intención no era quedarse solo con la primera, mas Kate le advirtió que mañana aún tenían trabajo y por lo mismo no harían nada mas o sino tendría que irse a dormir a su hogar solo ¿Qué tipo de amenaza era esa? Ya lo sabía, tenía que haber esperado al matrimonio.

Observando como ella colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, permitiéndole abrazarla con la misma mano, se dio cuenta de que eso era estúpido. No había nada que esperar, lo hizo en el momento justo, quizás un poco tarde, pero nunca antes de tiempo.

-descansa Rick

-descansa Kate

* * *

 _Extra_

A la mañana siguiente Kate fue la primera en despertar. No porque lo hubiera deseado, sino porque su celular comenzó a sonar de manera tan insistente que no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos.

En cuanto vio el identificador saltó de la cama y tomó la primera prenda que vio solo para salir de la habitación.

-Lanie… ¿Qué pasa? Tu nunca me llamas a esta hora – Nerviosa, se colocó la camisa de Rick intentando hacer el menor ruido posible

-¿No puedo querer confirmar la compra del vestido? Amiga no me quiero ver horrible para la boda, quiero impresionar a Javi

-mierda… verdad que iremos hoy – Maldiciendo por lo bajo, notó como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando ver a Castle solo en bóxer - ¡Ponte algo!

-tienes mi camisa hermosa, no puedo hacer mucho –Él evidentemente se divirtió ante su reacción –no me digas que estabas ebria y no recuerdas nada

-no estaba ebria idiota, pero ahora Lanie…

-¿Yo? – Hablando a través del teléfono, Kate reaccionó que aún no cortaba la llamada y que ni siquiera se separó el celular o tapo el micrófono- ¿Con quién estas?

-con nadie – Alzando una mano para que Castle no se acercara del todo, frunció el ceño – para ya

-no quiero, necesito mi camisa – Corriendo la mano fácilmente, se acercó a besarle el cuello mientras se la iba desabrochando – debiste ponerte algo mas

-¿Ese es Castle? ¿Estas con Castle?

-Lanie…. Idiota… - Nerviosa, intentó quitar las manos de Rick, pero no podía concentrarse mucho, ni tampoco lograr algo con una sola mano – luego te llamo

-¡¿Por qué no pudiste esperar hasta el matrimonio?! ¡Solo era aguantarte tres días más!

-¡Lanie te matare! – Gritando frustrada, se dio cuenta de que esta ya había cortado y que posiblemente ahora se reía de ella– la matare, a ella y a ese par de idiotas… te juro que los matare

-perfecto pero ahora… yo necesito mi camisa – Tomándola en brazos, caminó de vuelta a la habitación

-¿Qué haces? ¿Y si hay un caso?

-no habrá, te lo apuesto – Ampliando su sonrisa, besó el punto medio entre los senos de su detective preferida – sino, pagare las consecuencias necesarias

-más te vale – Rodeando la cintura del escritor con sus piernas, sonrió – porque necesito desestresarme ahora y si hay un caso las consecuencias para ti no serán muy buenas, se dar buenos castigos

-hmm~ solo recuerda, la palabra clave es manzana

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos.**_

 _ **realmente espero se hayan divertido tanto como yo, porque realmente para mi fue entretenido escribirlo. algo complicado por no agregar sufrimiento, pero entretenido.**_

 _ **no aseguro que haré una continuación, pero me gusta hacer apuestas así que si tengo una o ustedes quieren aportar alguna ser bien recibida para agregar al fic... aun así lo cerrare como completado para no emocionar de mas.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello~**_

 _ **Bueno, llevaba tiempo con esta idea en mi cabeza así que me tome la libertad de escribirlo en mi tiempo libre.**_

 _ **Realmente agradezco los review en el último capítulo. Saben que eso siempre me anima.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

Castle no estaba feliz, le dijeran lo que dijeran no lo podía estarlo ¿Por qué? Simplemente por ser un muy mal perdedor, pero eso no era su error. Toda recaía netamente en la fama y la sociedad por hacerle creer que siempre ganaría sin importar que pasara. Así era señores, todos tenían la culpa menos él, por lo mismo no podía dejar de estar malhumorado pensando en cómo vengarse.

Viéndose en el espejo, volvió a bufar en cuanto recordó su salida de "excursión" con Permultter.

El tipo no era un encanto de persona, pero le caía medianamente bien como para creer que podían pasar una tarde agradable ¿Qué era una tarde con aquel forense? Pues ahora sabía que era mucho más de lo que cualquier ser podría soportar en la vida. Incluso él, que se relacionaba con fanáticas gritonas y obstinantes casi todo el tiempo.

El problema de su "amigo" no era solo por sus comentarios ácidos hacia gente tan simpática como Richard Castle, sino porque todo, pero absolutamente todo, le apestaba en su vida ¿Es que no tenía ninguna cosa buena que decir? Pues parecía ser que no, porque siempre se andaba quejando sobre algo y no se le podía pedir que se callara ¡Claro que no! porque en seguida amenazaba con irse. Prueba de aquello era el traje de Castle completamente arruinado por una rabieta del forense y un paquete de papas fritas demasiado aceitosas para su gusto.

Definitivamente se vengaría de Kate.

Volviendo a enmarcar una sonrisa en sus labios se dijo que ese día sería mejor. Ya había cumplido su apuesta e incluso le entregó dos fotos a Beckett para que comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras. Ahora era su turno de hacerla sufrir para vengar a su soldado caído. Su traje no murió por nada.

Escuchando el tono de llamada de su celular, contestó y en cinco minutos ya se estaba despidiendo de su familia para ir a una escena del crimen con la sonrisa pegada en su cara. Ese día lo iba a dedicar completamente a descubrir que le molestaba a su detective favorita y no descansaría hasta obtener buenos resultados.

Cuando llegó hasta la escena, no dudo en comprar el café para la detective y de paso uno para el mismo. No por tener una rivalidad, en cuanto a apuestas se tratara, iba a dejar de consentirla con su café preferido. Eran pareja ante todo así que se lo debía. Además lo iba a necesitar para cuando la hiciera sufrir por querer jugar con él y tener intenciones de ganar.

Él era el rey del juego, nunca perdía y si por algún motivo llegaba a pasar, pues no iba a dejar que fuera la última jugada. El juego terminaba cuando el ganaba.

Sonriendo por su fuerte creencia en la siguiente victoria, se unió al caso con tranquilidad. En ningún momento le hizo ver a su compañera que estaba aburrido o demasiado curioso en otros ámbitos de la vida. Después de todo ella era detective, y lo mejor que hacía era darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

Durante todo el día intentó averiguar por separado los miedos de Kate. Incluso fue acorralando a sus amigos cuando se encontraban solos para sacar la información necesaria, pero al llegar la tarde no logró tener tantos avances como lo hizo la detective con el caso. Evidentemente quien tenía mejores dones para la investigación era ella aunque él se creyera un detective nato. Aun así, todavía no se daba por vencido.

Sin perder la esperanza de que iba a ganar, le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y prometiéndole que pasaría por la tarde a su departamento, se despidió. Su última oportunidad era Lanie así que debía pillarla mientras Beckett se encargaba de unos asuntos privados con la capitana o algo por el estilo, no se acordaba demasiado bien de lo que había dicho.

Yendo a visitar a la forense le llevó sushi con su mejor sonrisa, pero esta rápidamente le negó cualquier tipo de conversación. La morena no iba a permitirse traicionar a su amiga.

Ella tenía conciencia completa de la relación que estaban llevando ambos ahora y también de sus apuestas así que no le iba a dejar ganar. Antes muerta que darle su apoyo a Castle, ya que no quería ver Beckett con el ceño fruncido o con un humor de perros.

Había que admitirlo, siempre era mejor ver enojado a Rick que la detective.

Bufando por la mala amistad que profesaba Lanie hacia su propia persona, se fue directo al departamento de Kate ¿Cómo iba a conseguir pillarla? ¡Joder! Solo quería ganar una apuesta y humillar a su pareja de manera tan sexy que terminaran teniendo sexo. No era que el sexo normal fuera aburrido, sino que gran parte de su ser se excitaba el doble sabiendo que ganaba en el juego y en el amor. Era tan simple como eso.

Negando con la cabeza, abrió la puerta con la llave que le entregó Kate para que pasara si ella no estaba y se quedó esperando en silencio.

Durante un tiempo revisó sus cosas, pero luego de saber que la mujer era desordenada, adicta a los zapatos y mala para hacer las compras de alimentos desistió en sus planes. Esas cosas no le servían para nada más que simples burlas de cinco minutos a lo mucho y ya posteriormente olvidarlo. Quería mucho más. Él deseaba ver esa expresión de derrota en ella.

Escuchando como tocaban la puerta de entrada, alzó una ceja y esperó unos instantes para ver qué hacer. Kate no le había informado de ninguna visita y por lo demás era demasiado peligroso abrir la puerta dejando en exposición su estadía en un departamento que no era suyo, pero tenía curiosidad de saber quién era. Una miradita en silencio no haría mal ¿No? Claro que no.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó a la puerta y observó por el ojo mágico. Casi al instante se sorprendió al ver a Jim al otro lado ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Diablos, ahora no sabía que hacer ¿Le abría? El hombre no sabía de su presencia, pero sería descortés no abrirle aun cuando al padre de Kate le costaba tanto hacer visitas a su hija.

Tenía que dejarlo pasar aunque luego la detective lo matara.

-Jim… hola – Saludando en cuanto abría la puerta, puso su mejor sonrisa nerviosa mientras el canoso hombre lo inspeccionaba – tu hija esta… en…

-no importa, solo venia para dejarle una de sus cosas – Avisó con una media sonrisa, como si quisiera evitarle explicaciones al escritor. Cosa que agradecía enormemente - ¿Puedo pasar un instante? El tráfico es un caos y me gustaría descansar antes de partir

-claro, es la casa de tu hija después de todo

-gracias, realmente me alegra que te deje abrir la puerta cuando no esta

Alzando una ceja, Rick vio entrar a Jim y se preguntó del porque había dicho eso ¿Él también creía que era el perro de Kate? Sí, una vez hicieron la broma en privado de que podían parecerse a Turner y Hooch, pero ¿Ser su perro? ¿Qué diablos le decía Kate a su padre? Esto ya era otro tema, esta guerra no era un simple jueguito ya, sino que había pasado a algo mucho mayor.

Esta guerra la pelearía tal como si estuvieran en la segunda guerra mundial y, por lo mismo, no tendría compasión alguna por su pareja.

Sin dejar de mantener la sonrisa en su cara, fue hasta la cocina y le sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso a su invitado antes de volver. Justo en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar haciendo que Beckett mirara automáticamente a Castle. Una cosa era abrir la puerta y otra muy distinta era contestarle el teléfono a su pareja. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría y de eso estaba seguro.

-será mejor que no contestes, a Kate no le gusta que se metan mucho a sus cosas – Mencionó el mayor antes de darle un frasco – por favor, entrégale esto

-claro – Sentándose en el sillón contiguo donde se encontraba jim, suspiró sin dejar de ver lo recién dado - ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

-estupendo – Encogiéndose de hombros, ambos duraron los segundos necesarios en silencio como para escuchar el mensaje en el teléfono –oh… eso pondrá muy feliz a Kate

-¿Qué? ¿La fiesta? – Enarcando una ceja, dejó el frasco en la mesita del sillón

-Kate las odia

-es solo una fiesta, no creo que deba ser tan horrible – Notando como el hombre se reía, no pudo evitar poner toda su atención en él. Parecía ser que al fin encontró algo bueno - ¿Es tan amargada como intenta parecer?

-no claro que no, no es que las odia… pero esa fiesta es para valorar un poco su trabajo y Kate odia más que todo en el mundo llamar la atención

-pero si hemos ido a fiestas con alfombra

-pero mantiene bajo perfil ¿No? – Castle lo meditó un poco antes de asentir emocionado con la cabeza. El mayor no pudo más que reírse por esa actitud de la cual hizo muchas veces su hija hizo mención – pánico escénico

-¿Pánico escénico?

-sí, puede infiltrarse y todo, pero odia la actuación, bailar en público… básicamente ser el centro de atención de un grupo de diez o más personas. Se paraliza y no sabe qué hacer

-valla… no lo sabía

-no se lo dice a nadie, yo tampoco lo sabía – Riéndose negó con la cabeza – fue hasta que una vez Kate llegó toda molesta y asustada para contarle a su mamá que en la escuela querían reclutarla en el equipo de cheerleader por su excelente condición fisica

-ohh

Sin querer decir algo que interrumpiera al hombre, escuchó un par de historias más antes de que Jim anunciara su despedida. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado encontrarse con su hija, esta no aparecía y no la podía esperar más. Por su parte Castle no le encontró objeción, ya que no sabía cómo quitar ese ambiente incomodo entre ambos. Compartían una fascinación por Kate, pero seguían sin conocerse del todo como para seguir hablando.

Además, Rick ahora tenía que centrarse en su próximo plan.

Volviendo a quedar solo, Rick no dudo en servirse una cerveza esperando a Kate. Tenía la manera perfecta para hacerla caer, ahora solo necesitaba pensar en lo que deseaba de ella, no podía ser nada muy común, pero tampoco algo que le hiciera ganarse una patada de esas maravillosas piernas. Con la detective siempre tenía que irse con cuidado si no deseaba terminar muerto.

Escuchando como la puerta era abierta en vez de ser tocada, mantuvo su sonrisa y esperó a que la mujer apareciera para alzar su lata de cerveza en son de saludo. Fue justo en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que quería de ella.

Ya no había vuelta atrás para la detective Beckett.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas aquí?

-lo suficiente – Sonriendo, vio cómo se iba hasta la cocina y volvía a los segundos después con una lata de cerveza, pero eso no fue todo. Sin preocupaciones, Kate se sentó a su lado y ponía los pies por encima de su regazo como si quisiera ocupar todo el sillón sin importarle su presencia - ¿Disculpe? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-fue un día agotador, no molestes – Ampliando su sonrisa, lo abrazó por el cuello antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba - Gates quiere que prepare un juicio contra uno de los presos dentro de dos días… así que creo que no tendrás casos por estos días, escritor

-oh… creo que es hora de que me dedique a terminar el libro entonces – Sonriendo con galantería, intentó abrazar a Beckett, pero esta simplemente lo empujó y se terminó por recostar en el sillón para seguir bebiendo - ¿Qué? Sabes que es mi trabajo

-a veces me gustaría que duraras un día, solo un día, a mi lado cuando también tenga que preparar juicios contra los homicidas… no te costaría nada hacer un poco de papeleo

-pues me costaría tiempo productivo para otras cosas – Ambos al saber que eso era únicamente una excusa barata, se rieron – pero si quieres podemos apostar

-¿Apostar? ¿Qué quieres apostar? – Alzando una ceja, le dio un largo trago a su cerveza sin dejar de ver al escritor y es que se le hacía emocionante tener a un aburrido Rick viendo como el resto trabajaba sin siquiera poder quejarse

-tienes que ir a la fiesta que harán este sábado – Ante la expresión complacida de Kate, Rick alzó su mano para que esperara – y hacer lo que yo quiero

-nada de sexo al aire libre – La detective ya lo conocía y no le convencía para nada esa risita tonta que soltó el escritor – ni me harás soportar verte con otra tipa. Si una de esas te coquetea y tú te dejas tan solo un poco, me iré… y ni pienses en visitarme por un tiempo

-no pasara nada de eso, soy un hombre respetable – Aunque Beckett rodó los ojos sin concederle esa última aseveración como verdad, le dio la mano manteniendo una leve sonrisa – si pierdo te acompañare durante tres semanas con los papeleos y esas cosas, pero si gano, tendrás que usar para mí, durante todo un domingo, un traje… el que yo quiera

-excluye los domingos que se presente un caso

-lo tendrás que rechazar si no quieres que te vean así… si te lo sacas será penitencia doble, te estoy dando tres semanas mías detective, tu solo me das un domingo

-… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kate terminó por sonreír confiada – prepárate para hacer papeleo Rick

-será mejor que te empiece a tomar las medidas desde ya para tu traje, Kate

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente antes de decidir prender la televisión. Los momentos que compartían de esa manera eran perfectos, pero todo era mucho mejor sabiendo que pronto uno de los dos podría ganar una apuesta demasiado divertida.

Kate estaba bastante confiada de que ganaría ¿Qué sería una fiesta? Ya había asistido a esas que presentaban los libros, incluso fue a una de caridad por lo que sabía que no sería difícil. Richard estaba acabado, pero lo mejor de todo es que este nunca iba a aceptar la derrota así que ella tendría más oportunidades de aprovecharse de su escritor favorito por un tiempo.

Por su parte, Rick comenzó a ver de manera divertida la película cómica que estaban pasando por el cable. No tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, ya que sabía de sobra que nada arruinaría sus planes magistrales. Quizás lo único de lo que debía preocuparse seria ver cómo lograr que Kate pagara una cuota doble, pero nada más.

Centrados en sus pensamientos, ambos durmieron juntos la noche y ya al día siguiente no se vieron. Rick aún tenía que terminar su libro y encargar el vestido de Kate, no porque no confiara en su gusto, sino porque al tener la oportunidad de tomar todas las decisiones podría complicar más su existencia sin llegar a provocar que otro hombre quisiera propasarse con ella.

Estando satisfecho con todo el plan, las horas previas a la fiesta Rick se la pasó arreglándose frente al espejo bajo la atenta mirada de Martha. Ella sabía que su hijo planeaba algo, pero no hacia comentario porque sabía que todo se le daría vuelta antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Desde que estaba con Kate ya nadie era tan complaciente con él. Ahora las cosas se le hacían más difíciles, pero por sobre todo, sus planes nunca se concretaban en un cien porciento como él deseaba.

Sonriendo más ancho ante el pensamiento de que su victoria se disfrutaría más si ella peleaba, se decidió ir a buscarla con tranquilidad. Obviamente el vehículo que ocuparían seria el Ferrari, no solo porque caminarían por la alfombra roja y el tenía que verse bien, sino porque también quería lograr ponerla más ansiosa de lo normal.

Emocionado de todo lo que se venía, se bajó del auto al llegar hasta el departamento de la mujer y se puso a un lado de la puerta de copiloto.

A los cinco minutos de esperar, pudo ver a Kate saliendo por la puerta toda avergonzada por tener un vestido demasiado ajustado, pero elegante. Beckett no era de las que tenía miedo a mostrar su cuerpo, pero de seguro ya se estaba haciendo una idea de cómo sería la fiesta si llevaba una vestimenta tan llamativa al lado del hombre que le encantaba llamar la atención.

La preparación mental era necesaria con personas como Kate.

Galante como siempre, le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara y disfrutó la frustración en los ojos de ella. De seguro ahora se estaba preguntando por qué había rechazado una fiesta para venir a meterse en esta por una simple apuesta.

-te lo preguntaras toda la noche - Susurró con una sonrisa disfrutando aún más de su expresión

Sin demora alguna, Rick se puso a conducir hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. No fue de extrañar que llegaran en menos de veinte minutos, al menos no para Rick, quien seguía mostrándose feliz y campante, en cambio para Kate, sí. Ella estaba mostrando todos los síntomas de estar arrepentida por su decisión al retorcer sus dedos sin mirar fuera del vehículo, de hecho ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a él.

Definitivamente ahora se lo pensaría dos veces antes de retar al rey del juego.

Bajándose con rapidez, Rick les sonrió a las cámaras e incluso se permitió guiñarle con un ojo para incentivar aún más las fotografías de los periodistas.

Sabiendo que no podía ser tan malo con ella, le abrió la puerta y le dejó que se acostumbrara a los flashes antes de comenzar a caminar por el centro de la alfombra. Kate no dudo en apretarle el antebrazo mientras caminaba de manera rígida, cosa que solo provocó ternura en Rick ¿Realmente creía que él no descubriría esto? era escritor, claro que lo haría.

Una vez adentro la condujo hasta el bar y dejó que pidiera lo que quisiera mientras él vigilaba el perímetro. Ya había visto con anterioridad aquel lugar, de hecho tuvo la fortuna de recorrerlo previamente, pero nunca estaba demás darle una última mirada. Después de todo ese era su momento y como tal tenía que disfrutar cada segundo.

-Kate, mira, ahí está el alcalde – Mencionó manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se negaba a beber algo

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Molesta por notar como todos miraban a Rick y sobre todo a ella, la bella compañera de la ballena blanca, bufó – anda a saludarle si quieres, yo me quedo con mi vodka aquí

-claro que no, vamos los dos, eres mi pareja ¿No lo recuerdas? – Dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír ante aquella situación tan poco predecible – además dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera

Él alzó una ceja mientras disfrutaba la frustración de Kate. Ahora entendía muy bien cuando Jim hablaba sobre su miedo. No era solo que le tuviera miedo a llamar la atención por algo que ella hubiera hecho o hacía, sino que la simple mirada de personas comentando sobre su persona le atormentaba hasta el punto de cometer torpezas tiernas. Cosa sorprendente si recordaba como Beckett podía desenvolverse en un juicio para dar su testimonio.

Kate había aprendido a separar su trabajo de su vida diaria.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la abrazó por la cadera y la condujo hasta el alcalde con una sonrisa en la cara, que ella imitó solo por cortesía, para saludar al alcalde.

-¡Rick! El hombre de la fiesta ha llegado – Riéndose y con una copa en su mano, abrazó al escritor con extremo cariño – y al lado de una bella mujer, detective Beckett, un gusto volver a verla, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende

-lo, lo mismo digo señor alcalde – Sonriendo nerviosamente, ella miró hacia los lados dándose cuenta de que más personas les miraban y, peor aún, no tenían nada mejor que hacer que andar murmurando sobre su persona

-pero hoy no es detective, solo es Katherine Beckett, para los amigos Kate – Sintiendo como Kate le daba un leve codazo por aquella información, Rick se rió – por cierto ¿Vienes solo? Eso es extraño

-sí, hoy no hay invitadas, pero si invitados que saludar… señorita Kate, Rick – Despidiéndose, comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de dar el tercer paso, dio media vuelta – espero verte en la pista de baile, te pondremos algo especial dado que tienes una hermosa compañera

-no sean demasiado malos conmigo, recuerda las donaciones que hago– Riéndose con el alcalde, soltó un suspiro y se tomó su tiempo antes de ver a Kate, quien prácticamente estaba pálida sin soltarle el brazo - ¿Kate?

-¿Baile? ¿Bailaras? – Aunque intentó mantenerse estable, el miedo era palpable tanto en su tono de voz como en su falta de color

-no, no bailare – La vio relajarse y llegó a sentirse un poco mal, pero todo eso valía la pena ¿No? Además ver a Kate asustada era demasiado lindo como para dejarlo pasar – bailaremos nosotros dos

-¿Qué? – Al ver que este asentía con la cabeza como niño pequeño, gruñó - ¡Castle! – Le hubiera gustado seguir gritando, pero eran demasiadas miradas sobre ella como para siquiera hablar

Kate, sabiendo que no podría concretar una palabra correctamente si era el centro de todas las cámaras, lo tiró de la manga para llevárselo hasta el bar y conversar, pero parecía ser que ahí también había mucha gente. Cambiando de opinión, Beckett decidió llevarlo hasta el pasillo que conectaba con el baño.

Al menos ahí tendrían un poco de privacidad para hablar tranquilamente sin tantas miradas, ni cámaras sobre ella.

-¿Qué estas planeando? – Mostrando su mejor expresión de enfado, le empujó con un dedo en su pecho – no bailare ahí

-no es diferente a como lo hicimos en otras fiestas Kate ¿No te acuerdas?

-¡Es diferente! Es completamente diferente – Pasando una mano por su pelo, vio nuevamente la expresión de Rick y enarcó una ceja – ¿hablaste con mi papa?

-no se a lo que te refieres –Mirando hacia el centro del salón, tragó con fuerza – debemos volver

-¡Hablaste con mi papa! tú desgraciado – Volviendo a empujarlo, no se reprimió en mostrar su enfado – ¡Eso es trampa!

-¡Claro que no! – Retomando su actitud de ganador, se apegó a la detective hasta que ella chocó su espalda contra la muralla – él hizo mención de eso y yo solo te invite… tu aceptaste la apuesta

-Rick

-no es muy diferente a lo que tu hiciste Kate, recuérdalo y cumplí con la apuesta – Acercándose como si la iba a besar, conectó sus ojos con los de ella para asegurarle que iba en serio – tú decides, puedes negarte y acabar con esta tortura sin problemas

-nunca lo haría –Habló completamente convencida, no se iba a dejar intimidar por Rick – no te dejare ganar

-entonces espero que bailes bien porque es al centro de la pista – Encogiéndose de hombros, se separó un poco sin poder evitar mantener su sonrisa - ¡Ah! Y es pareja por pareja, así que prepara tu mejor cara para la foto

Dejando a la mujer debatir contra su propia mente, Rick volvió a la fiesta para saludar a un par de conocidos más antes de volver al bar con tranquilidad.

La verdad es que le gustaba esa sensación de ganar con cierta dificultad gracias a la terquedad de Kate ¿Cómo no? Antes todo se le hacía demasiado predecible y aburrido – cosas que odiaba- pero ahora no. Ahora mismo disfrutaba cada segundo de planeación, del acto, del triunfo… disfrutaba todo por ver su cara.

Incluso podía llegar a admitir que podría encontrar cierto placer en perder si no había que salir con Perlmutter otra vez.

Pidiendo un whisky a las rocas, miró hacia la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo y vio como Kate aparecía completamente recompuesta, era como si estuviera dispuesta a bailar para cerrarle la boca. Eso le dio un poco de miedo, pero en cuanto unas mujeres se acercaron a hablar con ella logró ver lo que nadie más pudo. Beckett jugaba con sus dedos mientras intentaba deshacerse de ellas sin llegar a ser grosera. Lo que menos quería era llamar más la atención.

Sabiendo que ya tenía todo ganado, que nada podría hacerla bailar al centro del salón, cerró los ojos con confianza y esperó a que se acercara como si no supiera nada. Deseaba escuchar esas palabras mágicas.

Escuchando como el sonido de unos tacos se acercaban a su persona, su mente se fue directamente al disfraz y en cómo le quedaría a su detective preferido. Todo estaba saliendo como quería y sinceramente eso se sentía mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones.

-está bien, has ganado, pero sácame de aquí ahora – Dijo completamente malhumorada mientras observaba a Rick. Se notaba en sus ojos que no le gustaba la situación, pero él seguía sin verla, así que no le preocupó la amenaza muda

-no puedo hacer eso, sabes que debo mantener el proto… - Sintiendo como ella se le apegaba a su cuerpo, vio a la mujer de manera sorprendida, en sus ojos estaba la amenaza de que ya no podía seguir jugando. Era como si ella estuviera en su trabajo con un sospechoso al frente en vez de esa fiesta - ¿Kate?

-si no me sacas de aquí en este instante, dormirás solo y perderás algo peor que una apuesta Rick, te lo aseguro

No tenían nada más que decirle. Esas palabras fueron el impulso que necesitaba para dejar la bebida alcohólica aun lado y encaminarse hasta la salida del lugar mientras inventaba alguna escusa barata. Ni la mejor apuesta del mundo lo obligaría a dormir solo esa noche, no cuando la detective se veía tan hermosa y provocativa.

 _Extra_

-te lo juro… te matare – Aseguró ella desde la habitación sin querer salir

-apuestas son apuestas Kate – Riéndose, se acomodó mejor en el sillón – Ahora cumple y déjame verte

Una semana después, cuando llegó el domingo no dudo en salir muy temprano por la mañana para ir a verla. No sabía si había inventado una excusa o no a sus dos pelirrojas, pero tampoco le interesaba. Solo quería ver la manera en que le quedaba ese traje.

Desde hace unos años tenía deseos de verla con ese pequeño uniforme y gracias a Dios hoy podía hacerlo. Ahora solo le tocaba disfrutar la ganancia de su apuesta.

Acomodándose mejor en el asiento, Rick bebió un poco más de su soda antes de escuchar los pasos de una mujer con taco alto acercarse. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar mientras miraba insistentemente la puerta por donde iba aparecer ¿Pervertido? Sí que lo era, pero le daba igual lo que el resto pensaba porque quien conociera a Kate de seguro quería estar en su lugar.

Sorprendido y sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, Rick la acarició con la mirada mientras iba repasando cada parte del traje. Llevaba un top de policía que se ajustaba perfectamente a su busto y dejaba ver su ombligo junto al piercing; una falda cortísima y tableada que se menaba con cada paso que daba logrando hacer que su caminar fuera más sensual; también tenía sus típicas esposas en el cinturón y unos tacos alto color beige que solo podía ocupar Kate. Simplemente era mejor que lo que él pudo llegar a imaginarse.

Tragando con fuerza, la vio acercarse y sin reparos ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La personalidad nerviosa y tímida de Kate de la fiesta ya no se asomaba ni por si acaso.

-¿Estas disfrutando tu victoria Rick? – Alzando una ceja, le acarició los hombros con suma delicadeza - ¿Cuánto tiempo deseaste verme en mi uniforme?

-sabes que si – Sin preocuparse de mostrar su sonrisa más ladina, acarició los costados de su abdomen desnudo y tembló al instante ¿Cómo podía ser que su imaginación no le haya hecho justicia al cuerpo de Kate?– mucho tiempo, pero no más que mi duda por saber otra cosa – Ella alzó una ceja como si le diera permiso a preguntar - ¿Por qué mantuviste esto? – Moviendo una de sus manos hasta el piercing, lo acarició con suma delicadeza

\- ¿Por qué? Es simple, es sexy – Sonriendo divertida, besó el lóbulo de su pareja con tranquilidad – disfruta esto Rick, porque a partir de mañana te hare caer con lo que más te duele

-no me digas eso detective, porque sabes que lo hare… mi premio lo gozare hasta las últimas horas

Sin esperar a obtener una respuesta de ella, la besó en los labios de manera demandante y se levantó con Kate entre sus brazos de un solo movimiento. Su intención era llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor sin llegar a arruinar el traje antes de que llegara su padre de visita.

Rick no era malo, pero ahora estaba más que convencido de que quería verla con otro disfraz. Quizás de enfermera, militar o conejita, entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechar de la visita de Jim para obligar a Kate cambiarse de ropa? Ella no tenía que saber que ya lo había planeado todo. Claro que no, después de todo en las apuestas y el amor todo valía para ganar.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado de verdad**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima semana con otras actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


End file.
